Episode 91.2
It's not me it's you, Obscura. * Eiyer leads Barkley, Olivia, and Deacon deeper into the forest. They spend several hours trekking through the forest. They find a section where the trees have been knocked down where it appears a creature stumbled and charged forward. Barkley checks out the area and notices there are scorch marks on the trees. There’s humanoid footprints on the ground that suddenly vanish. * Barkley asks Eiyer if she makes anything out of it, but the druid just replies that it gives her a bad feeling. Barkley tells Eiyer that she constantly has bad feelings. “That’s unfortunate.” * Barkley climbs up into a tree and spots another set of clawed footprints that appears suddenly, moves about 30ft pursuing the dinosaur, then the trail disappears again. Eiyer says she has no idea what it is. * Deacon speaks up and claims he also has a weird feeling and he thinks things are gonna be bad. Barkley tells him “Things are weird all the time.” Deacon says, “And they’re always bad, I’m right.” * Barkley smells a rotting smell. Suddenly they hear a loud feline roar. Olivia rushes ahead while Deek and Barkley try and trail after her stealthily. In the clearing is the corpse of a small sauropod dinosaur, and Eiyer is standing over the body in her tiger form looking shocked and dismayed. * They examine the corpse. There’s several large claw marks that look like they were made after it was killed. It’s entire chest to stomach have been torn open. The kill looks very recent. The rotting smell is not coming from the corpse. Barkley peers around looking for the source of the smell and finds another single footprint. * Eiyer claims she has no idea what’s going on when questioned about this. * Barkley theorizes that the dinosaur was briefly brought to the etheral plane to kill it. The marks around the clearing seem to support this. * Barkley informs Eiyer about Obscura’s followers hunting her and the orc replies, “You’re very honest. I don’t know that I appreciate it. You’re freaking me out.” * Oliva pokes around the corpse and confirms that the heart and liver are both missing. * They agree that it seems like fiends are involved. Barkley finds a sharpened silver triangle inside the sauropod’s mouth that appears to have been placed there purposefully. The reflection is strange, it reflect another place rather than the clearing they are standing in. There’s a pool of water and a shrine. Eiyer informs them there is an Avandra shrine nearby that fits the scene. They agree to go after the perpetrators and check out the shrine. * Barkley turns invisible. They come upon a large pond and a shrine to Avandra with a fountain and a mural. There’s a large dark spot in the center of the pond. Barkley stealthily approaches. Something attempts to grab her as she draws close, she zaps it with her Wrath of the Storm then disappear in a flash. * Several dog-like fiends rise from the pond, Obscura demons. He is also joined by a woman, the same type of fiend as the man. (River and Wraith) River throws motes of fire that continue to burn unless remove curse is cast on them. Wraith fights with bard spells and hand to hand attacks. Both of them pop in and out of the ethereal plane. Olly turns into a T-rex for a bit. The healer squad heal one another a bunch. Eiyeer hits the man with a moonbeam and he transforms into his true form; a white three-tailed fox. Olivia polishes off the male demon with a dissonant whispers spell. They polish of the female demon. * The fiends suggest that Obscura sent them to collect Barkley. Barkley yells at them to fuck off. “It’s not me it’s you, obscura.” * The group head back to town, Deacon however remains behind in the forest. RECORDING: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LzVoMAYWtU